Snow Angel
by YukiMizuno
Summary: A one-shot story between my crossover OTP... Also done for a deviantART contest for crossovers!


**Snow Angel**

Winter is a harsh season for people not use to the coldness of the Tokyo area. This was especially the case for Eddward; known by 'Double D' to his friends. He made a tired yawn, releasing the chilled breath that the cold weather usually gives off. He was becoming tired at the moment; being that it was now getting close to the sun setting down in Tokyo. Hopefully his two friends, named Ed and Eddy, were off doing who knows what in the city. He really needed the rest now.

Double D was currently walking back to his apartment that he and his two friends stayed in. The three of them had come to Tokyo for Double D's new job; as an assistant scientist to a highly revered university. Ed and Eddy only came along with him so that they could vacation while Double D worked, _'Typical of them,'_ he thought.

Double D looked at his surroundings; he was in a park at the moment, which he uses as a shortcut to get back to his apartment from work. Snow covered almost all of the ground, though the sidewalks were paved off for people to get to and fro. He shivered a little at the coldness around him, gripping onto his red-orange winter jacket as he did, _'It feels like it is even colder than before,'_ he thought to himself, _'I best hurry back to the apartment.'_

Double D continued to walk down the snow-free sidewalk of the park, noticing that there were snow flurries steadily coming down from the sky now. He seriously did not expect this much snow today.

As Double D started to walk towards the exit of the park, he soon heard a noise off in the distance; a type of screech that seemed to come from something that was not human, followed by a handful of screams and cries for help.

"What…?!" Double D muttered a bit in surprise as he soon ran towards where the commotion was coming from. It was about a few good feet away from him that he saw what was going on.

There was a type of solid white, humanoid monster with long, straight black hair that had spider appendages on its back and female curves; it was shooting gooks of spider webs at people who were trying to run away from it, "Sssoon your precccious energy will sssucked from your bodiesss, worthlessss humans! And then the Neo Dark Kingdom will rissse on Earth!" the monster hissed in a screechy female voice to the people she trapped in her gooey web, who were all crying out in fear of what was to come. The spider spoke in Japanese; he was in Japan, after all.

Double D widened his eyes at what was going on, placing his hand over his mouth in shock as he did, _'Oh my word!'_ he thought with fright, stepping back a little from the scene as he did, _'I-I got to get some kind of help, and quick!'_

But before Double D could run away for help, the humanoid spider glanced over and saw him, "Ah, I sssee another human for the energy gathering…" it hissed once again, a sinister smile curls onto its face. The spider monster soon rose up its human arm and held it out towards Double D, shooting a string of web at him. The web soon hits Double D in the back, making him stop running as he did. He yelped aloud as the monster soon retracted the web back towards itself, taking him along with it.

Double D was now literally face-to-face with the spider monster's hideous face; he was trying to free himself also, but to no sucess, "It ssseemsss you are out of luck, human," The spider hissed once again, breathing a green mist over his face; it felt nauseating to Double D, making a shiver go down his spine, "You and your kind will sssoon be wiped off of the Earth…" it then make a more wicked smile than before, show its fangs to him, "I think I will ssstart with your demissse!"

The spider monster was just about to open its mouth until it suddenly stopped when it and Double D heard an unusual shout, "Mercury…! Aqua…!"

"Huh…?!" muttered the spider monster as it turned to see where the shout came from, only to scream in fright…

"**Rhapsody!**" finished the woman's shout as Double D could see a gush of rushing water come into contact with the spider monster, solidifying it instantly into a frozen tomb of ice.

Double D widened his eyes as the web that was on him broke off from the spider monster, making him fall on his butt to the ground. He crab-walked and backed away from the monster as he then saw the ice around the monster starting to break apart, as if it were to break out; but that was not the case. The ice soon broke into a million pieces, breaking apart the monster along with it. Double D's heart was beating rapidly at a fast pace as his mind began to race with thoughts as to what just happened.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked a woman in Japanese as Double D turned to see who had spoken; his eyes widened even more at what he saw.

It was a woman that was the same age as him; probably the same height as well. She had short, ocean blue hair that was puffed out a little on the sides along the frame of her face. She wore a white leotard with a blue sailor collar and a semi-short blue miniskirt. She also had two big blue bows on her outfit; one on her chest that was connected to the sailor collar, and the other on her lower back. She wore semi-long gloves that covered her arms and long, blue boots that went up to her mid shin. She also had a golden tiara on her head with a blue jewel in the center of it.

Her eyes were the most entrancing thing about the woman… They were the hue of cerulean blue. They reminded him of winter, but the kind of winter that was good and not hazardous like today. It was… comforting for him.

"… Sir?"

"… Oh! I-I'm sorry," Double D finally replied back to the oddly dressed woman in Japanese; a bit of a small blush coming to his face, "I-I-I'm alright, t-thank you."

The woman sighed in relief, "That's good," she started to say, "It's a good thing I got here in time before something happened."

Double D only stood there for a moment, still to dumbfound to say anything.

The woman soon walked over to the other trapped people in the spider webs, who seemed to all have passed out, "Oh, this isn't good," she started to mutter, "Their energies have been stolen by that youma…" she then paused to think about something, _'A youma… Surely the Dark Kingdom could not have been revived…'_

It was when the woman started to pass him to check on another victim that Double D found the courage to speak, "W-Wait a moment, Miss," he started to say, "W-W-Who are you…?"

The woman stopped for a moment to look at him, making his insides jump in nervousness, "You know of the Sailor Senshi, do you not?" she asked.

"Umm… m-maybe," Double D started to say, "I think I've heard of them…"

The woman only chuckled to him at his cluelessness; she could tell he was new foreigner here, "Well, I am a part of them; I'm known as Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Ice and Snow."

"I… I-I see," Double D started to mutter, "You look more like a snow angel to me."

Mercury started to giggle even more, _'This guy is sweet,'_ she thought to herself.

The lovely moment between the two of them was soon interrupted by an abrupt sneeze from Double D, who raised his arm to his face to be polite, "Oh dear, I think this cold weather is getting to me," he stated with a bit of a small sniffle at the end.

"You should go on to where you're staying at," Mercury stated to him, "I'll look after the people here."

"Oh, o-okay… Goodbye then," Double D replied with a nod of his head as he then turned to walk down the sidewalk to his apartment. It was while he was walking away that he turned back to Mercury, who was assisting the other victims of the spider monster's attack, _'Ed would have had a field day with this,'_ he thought.

Both Double D and Mercury knew they would not forget each other so easily from that day forth… For Mercury, he was a nice person; but to Double D, she was his Snow Angel.

* * *

... A one-shot entry for a deviantART contest. Nothing too big or important... unless you want it to be. :B


End file.
